


100%

by Viridian5



Category: Death Note
Genre: Canon - Manga, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-26
Updated: 2005-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L can’t move until he’s certain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100%

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of spoilers. This story would take place around parts early-50-something.

I feel myself nearing the end of this. Light-kun makes everything faster and easier.

Yes, Light-kun is the answer to everything. My deductions all point in that direction. He was the principal Kira. He may become so again. There’s a 95% probability. Yet I don’t have enough proof. The probabilities....

I’m lying to myself, I think. I’m playing games with statistics to fool myself.

If he had been Kira, I don’t want to put him away as Kira until he actually _is_ Kira again. The Yagami Light I have come to know recently is someone I can’t bear to lose and is not the Kira I’m hunting. If my deductions are correct, he is as much a victim of Kira as any of the countless dead.

The Light I know couldn’t murder. He and Amane Misa were different as first and second Kira. I could tell because once Kira passed from them they both immediately snapped from the confinement they’d borne easily before that.

Light became so much warmer afterward.

What justice would there be in imprisoning someone who doesn’t remember his crimes, who would never even do them when he’s himself? Where’s the justice when the ability to kill could just pass on to someone else?

It makes sense to wait longer. I don’t know enough yet. I don’t have enough proof. I’m not exactly sure how Kira kills or the power passes on to another person.

I don’t want to put an end to what have been the best days of my life, selfish as it might be. These people have truly become my friends, at least on my side of things. Light, the Light who is not currently Kira to the best of my knowledge, is warm and honorable and perhaps too passionate at times. He has a high-class intellect, one that aids, supports, and challenges mine in ways I don’t always expect. These brave policemen trust me. Light-kun’s father went along with the confinement and the execution ruse, which still surprises me. He went along with me chaining myself to Light and keeping us both under full-time surveillance even after Amane-san had so helpfully and petulantly pointed out how kinky it was. I really hadn’t thought about that until after I’d made the suggestions.

I show myself to few people. I socialize with even fewer. Yet here I revealed myself, and after their initial shock over my youth, eccentricity, and scattershot socialization skills they accepted me as their own. Sometimes I push the eccentric gestures into shtick, because it seems to endear me to them and reassure them to see me being so predictably odd, just like a stereotypical reclusive genius from fiction.

At least I used to be reclusive. All of these people have seen my face. If my deductions are correct the former and possibly future Kira, the killer, is one of us, is Light, and has seen my face, even if he doesn’t know my true name. Given how intelligent he is, it might only be a matter of time before he gets my name and can kill me. The second Kira, Amane Misa, knows my appearance as well.

I should have protected myself better. There’s a 100% probability that it’s already far too late for that now.

 

### End


End file.
